


Where Everything goes Right for Peter Parker (More or Less)

by RavenWolf48



Series: Spider-Man Homecoming AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War fix it, Hurt Peter Parker, Multi, Things get better in the second part though, pretty sure, really hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Thanos is coming.





	Where Everything goes Right for Peter Parker (More or Less)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> So, short chapter first of all. It's really becoming a book now and I thought about leaving the Prompt as is, but I cam up with this extra idea to my friends insistence. 
> 
> (They all read it and screamed at me for about a hour as I cackled evilly. They were sooo mad at me. Ha!)

**“TONY NO! THAT** ’s a C!” Clint groaned. Peter silently laughed as Tony struggled to figure out what Peter was saying with his hands. Clint had agreed to help Tony learn sign language from Peter so that the two could communicate easier. Doctor Strange had taken a look at Peter and concluded that, unfortunately, he was physically incapable of speaking. And it would be that way for the rest of his life.

Unless he was hit by a spell that allowed him to talk and there was a very low percentage of that according to Vision.

  
“Well, you’re not being very specific!” Tony snapped back.

“This would be a lot easier if you just watched him!” Clint looked like he was ready to take out his hair.

  
“This would be a lot easier on our ears if you both just listened to each other.” Shuri remarked.

  
Peter laughed harder and signed something to her.

  
She squealed. “Finally! Someone my age!” and hugged Peter.

  
Tony blinked.

  
“What did he say?” he looked at Clint who looked psyched out.

  
“That was not something in sign language.” he noted.

  
“Does Mr. Parker know memes?” T’Challa asked.

  
“Well he’s a teen, I’d assume so.” Peter nodded with Tony.

  
“Then that’s why.”

  
There was a pause before an “Oooohhhhh.” happened between Clint and Tony

* * *

 

Three months ago, Peter Parker was rescued by Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff from a man called Adrian Toomes. Or, his villain name, The Vulture. The Vulture snapped Peter’s neck, rendering him quiet. A few weeks later, Steve brought in the rest of his team; Clint, Wanda, and Scott and the Avengers have been camping out at Wakanda. Doctor Strange had come to their aid, talking about this alien that was going to destroy the universe.

  
The Avengers agreed that in these few months they would work on trying to come back together as a team to fight this alien named Thanos. They were waiting for Thanos to show up along with Thor (Bruce had landed in Doctor Strange’s house, claiming Thor was on his way).

  
Tony, however, grounded Peter from doing anything like that.

  
Instead, he’d have to stay here in the palace with Shuri, Vision, and maybe Wanda since she wants to stay wherever Vision is.

  
But since they were waiting, Clint taught Peter sign language and is now teaching Team Iron Man sign language so that they can communicate with Peter (Team Cap already knows sign language thanks to Clint). Tony has managed to avoid the question of how he knows Peter because he’s not quite ready to show that he’s Spider-Man yet.

  
Natasha caught Peter up one what had happened when they first got here.

  
At first according to her, Steve tried to keep Bucky and Tony separated after what had happened (*cough* Civil War *cough*). It seemed to work, Steve never saw them in the same room until one day when he walked in on them having an Overwatch tournament (Peter found out that Bucky won by 17 games. They only played 20 games). Steve practically fainted dead away but they convinced him that they were fine-friends even. Which was a relief to Steve.

  
Wanda and Vision apparently fell in love. Scott had some trouble back at home thanks to the Civil War but thankfully he cleared that all up. Black Panther, T’Challa also had some trouble but he and his kingdom was good now-safe. They had also opened their doors to the outside world.

  
The world officially knew what Wakanda was capable of now. So that was exciting.

  
The first couple of weeks he was here, Peter followed Tony. He stuck so close to the man it was practically impossible to find them apart. Tony didn’t mind it as much as other people (“It’s concerning!” Natasha whispered to Tony who weighed his head as if she had a point). But eventually Peter was able to be in a different room than Tony at one time without having a panic attack.

  
Things with Peter were becoming better, slowly but surely. He still jumped at loud noises, he couldn’t speak, and barely ate anything which wasn’t good for his health (“He has a high metabolism-like Steve.” Tony explained). But he was getting better.

  
That was enough for Tony.

* * *

 

Peter slouched down further in Tony’s lap, keeping close as they watched _The Breakfast Club_. Bruce and Natasha were on the loveseat and Steve and Bucky were sitting next to Peter and Tony. Tony was leaning a bit on Steve and Bucky was doing the same. Scott was on the floor, snoring lightly and Sam and T’Challa were on a different couch. Shuri was watching the movie from her spot on a bar stool, sitting next to Wanda and Vision. Clint with his wife, Laura were talking lowly on a couch that was next to Nat and Bruce (Oh, and Nat had fallen asleep so she was sleeping on Bruce. Bruce looked extremely pleased).

  
Doctor Strange was away from the action, working on a battle strategy with Rhodey and Wong. They would glance at the movie every once and a while but were mostly focused on the upcoming threat.

  
“Rhodey, c’mon!” Tony suddenly called. “And you two as well, watch the movie! Thanos isn’t coming anytime soon.”

  
“Tony…” Rhodey rolled his eyes.

  
“Why didn’t we see this one again?” Steve suddenly said.

  
Tony frowned. “Huh?”

“The movie marathon you forced me to do-why didn’t we watch this one?”  
Tony looked horrified.

“ _I never showed you_  The Breakfast Club!?” Tony shrieked and Natasha looked up blearily. “This came out when I was 15! It was one of the best movies when I was-Natasha! How did we not show him this!” Natasha yawned as Scott jolted up.

  
“Tony, this came out a year after I was born,” she muttered. “I don’t even know it.”

  
Tony stared at her.

  
“ _What do you need a fake ID for?_ ” the kid named Andrew onscreen asked in the silence. 

  
“ _So I can vote_.” Brian replied.

  
Tony screamed. “ _OHMYGOD_! HOW AM I OLDER THAN YOU!? AND HOW HAVE _NONE_ OF YOU SEEN THIS MOVIE!?” Peter whined silently and covered his ears with Steve as they both winced. Bucky grimaced and Scott jumped. Sam and T’Challa shied away from Tony’s couch. Vision looked perplexed and Wanda and Shuri winced with Steve, Bucky, and Peter.

  
Natasha frowned. “Should I have an answer for that?”

  
“No,” Rhodey stepped in. “You don’t have to know-”

  
“That’s it!” Tony announced. “We’re watching the movie all over again-” those who had been listening groaned-”and you _two_ are _WATCHING it!”_ and with that, Tony replayed the movie.

  
Peter rolled his eyes at Tony’s dramatics.

  
He stretched out in Tony’s lap and Tony shifted a bit to make it easier for him as the movie started over. This time, Natasha was awake as well as Scott. In fact, the next time Peter looked-Scott had somehow wormed his way onto T’Challa’s and Sam’s laps. They-Sam and T’Challa-looked disgruntled, like their younger brother just decided to randomly lie on top them but they didn’t necessarily look angry.

  
The whole, ‘come back together not just as a team but as a family’ plan was really working.

  
Peter was grinning for the rest of the movie.

* * *

 

It went like that for quite a few days-Tony pulling them into random movie marathons (mostly for Bucky) and random gaming marathons as well (Shuri and Peter liked those the most). T’Challa eventually began to leave those little meetings to work with Strange, Wong, and Rhodey and learning more about the Infinity Stones and Thanos from Bruce.

  
According to Bruce, (as he learned it from Thanos), in the beginning there were six infinites. Or Infinity Stones. Time, Space, Reality, Power, Soul, and Mind. The Time Stone was around Strange’s neck, the Space stone was hopefully in Asgard somewhere (But Bruce said that Loki stole the Space Stone-Tesseract-and gave it to Thanos). The Reality Stone was...somewhere along with the power and soul stone. The Mind Stone however, was in Vision’s head.

  
Literally.

  
Vision admitted that he didn’t really know what to do with it and lately it’s been hurting. Tony instantly is trying to fix it but Vision claims that it _can’t_ be fixed.

  
“Something is coming,” he told them. “Something bigger than Thanos.”

T’Challa would dismiss that but everyone knew that Vision was probably right. Which means that there was something bigger out there that was coming and it wasn’t a gigantic evil villain intent on wiping out half of the universe to make ‘balance’ in the universe.

  
Peter thought that maybe they could just prepare and hold off and never have it happen.

  
Until Thor showed up with a gigantic axe and a group of aliens from outer space, telling them that Thanos was coming.

  
Peter really hated aliens.

* * *

 

“I’m Star-Lord,” the human introduced himself. “ _I’m_ the team leader, not him.” he pointed to a raccoon. Peter was about to sign that they never thought he was but stopped. “That is Rocket by the way, he’s a raccoon.”

  
“I’m not a raccoon!” the raccoon could talk. “I don’t even know what that is…” he added under his breath.

  
“It’s what you are buddy,” Tony told him. “Trust the Star Wars guy,”

  
“It’s Star- _Lord_ ” Star-Lord looked exasperated. “Not _Star Wars_!”  
“Do you even know what that is?” Tony inquired.

  
“Yes!” Star-Lord shouted. “It came out in 1977! I was abducted into space in 1988! Jesus, praise the lord-okay-That’s Drax, Groot, Gamora, Mantis, and Nebula. Okay? Are we good? Now who are all of you?”

  
“The Avengers,” Thor said. “Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.”

  
“Yeah something like that,” Tony shrugged modestly.

  
“I feel like I know you,” Star-Lord looked at Tony suspiciously.

  
“Tony Stark,” he offered. Star-Lord snapped his fingers and nodded.

  
“That’s right,” he said.

  
“Well, you already know Thor and now Tony,” Natasha butted into the conversation. “I’m Natasha Romanoff, or Black Widow. This is Bruce Banner or the Hulk, that’s Vision, Wanda or Scarlet Witch, Clint Barton or Hawkeye, his wife Laura, Scott or Ant-man, T’Challa, or Black Panther, Shuri, Doctor Strange, Wong, Sam Wilson or Falcon, Rhodey or War Machine, Bucky or White Wolf, Okoye, and Peter Parker.” she nodded to each person as she listed them.

  
The aliens or the ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ nodded with her and took a few minutes to get to know each other.

* * *

 

Things were tense the next couple of days.

  
The Guardians and the Avengers got to know each other, learning each other’s strengths and weaknesses so they could prepare for Thanos. But they were always worried that Thanos would show up and catch them off guard. They were never laid back now and were too focused on working together and training to do what they did before.

  
And since he couldn’t fight, Peter was feeling very left out.

  
Shuri tried to keep him occupied and it worked for the most part, but Peter would rather be with Tony and he felt a little ashamed of himself.

  
Why was he acting so needy? Why was he being so demanding?

  
Of course, deep down he knew the answer.

  
He lost everyone-MJ, Liz, Ned, Aunt May, Pepper, Happy. He lost everyone he cared about and he nearly lost Tony as well. He can’t lose him now. He can’t.  
He’ll die if he does.

  
And that’s more than a little frightening.


End file.
